memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Yorktown personnel
The following is a list of Yorktown personnel. Named * Barlowe * * Bezos * Boltaan * Co-Co * , Commander * Natalia * , Commodore * Pesca * Shazeer .}} Unnamed Akima's species members These members of Akima's species were on Starbase Yorktown in 2263. One of these aliens, wearing civilian clothing, was walking with a member of Co-Co's species, on an exterior thoroughfare in the starbase, when the made its way into the facility. Another alien of this type was walking alone in a busy terminal during the Enterprise s arrival. ( ) Bony-looking pair This pair of aliens with bony-looking faces had extremely long fingers and were bald. They were walking inside a terminal at Yorktown while the arrived there. They later passed through the same terminal near , behind his back, when he was watching 's reunion with and their daughter. ( ) }} Co-Co's species members These female members of Co-Co's species were on Starbase Yorktown in 2263. One of these aliens, wearing an operations division , was walking with a fellow alien, on an exterior thoroughfare in the starbase, when the made its way into the facility, as was another alien of this type, who was wearing civilian clothing, and walking with an alien friend. Wearing a different outfit, one of the aliens, Co-Co, later attended 's thirtieth birthday party, indoors at the starbase. ( ) Control tower technicians ( ) File:Yorktown control tower technician 1.jpg|''Played by Jennifer Cheon'' File:Yorktown control tower technician 2.jpg|''Played by Jarod Joseph'' File:Yorktown control tower technician 3.jpg|''Played by Natalie Moon'' Doctor This sciences division doctor was one of the physicians at Yorktown who treated Kalandra upon her arrival at the starbase. He left the room when joined the team. ( ) Green-skinned boy This boy was watching the enter Yorktown in 2263. ( ) Purple-skinned child Red shirt ( ) Scotty and Keenser's friend This woman enjoyed drinks with and Keenser during 's birthday party in 2263. ( ) Shlerm visitors These two members of the Shlerm were at Yorktown when the arrived there. One of these individuals crossed an exterior thoroughfare in the starbase, together with a companion, whereas another was walking inside a terminal shortly after the Enterprise docked. The latter passed near straight after he was left standing alone by , she having just broken up with Spock. ( ) Sulu and Ben's daughter This young girl was the daughter of and his husband . Sulu kept a photograph of her on the helm console aboard the Enterprise. In 2263, she was living on Yorktown with Ben, and met Sulu at the spacedock when the Enterprise arrived for resupply. She survived Krall's [[attack on Yorktown|attack on Yorktown]]. ( ) In Star Trek: Boldly Go, Issue 12, Kirk confirmed that Sulu's daughter's name was in fact .|In an interview with John Cho, he claimed that the photo seen on his console was taken out of a picture frame from . }} Tall, blue alien trio This threesome of tall, blue aliens were walking through a terminal on Yorktown, close to each other, during the 's arrival at the starbase. They wore long, flowing robes, and the top of each alien's head was extremely pointed. ( ) |They were portrayed by unknown actors.}} Vulcans Wilbur's species members A pair of Wilbur's species workmen employed at Yorktown when the made its way into the starbase in 2263. They wore goggles, a transparent helmet on their heads, and a dark utility suit. ( ) Category:Yorktown personnel Category:Unnamed individuals Category:Unnamed Humans Category:Unnamed² species Category:Unnamed Starfleet personnel (alternate reality)